Sembunyi
by Brown Kitty
Summary: Aku punya cita cita, dan yang jelas cita citaku bukanlah menjadi seorang pengusaha penerus perusahaan milik ayah. Aku punya cita cita lain. -KS/Saat sedang terlelap di persembunyianku. Aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria mungil bermata bulat yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada tepat diatas tubuhku. –KJ/KAISOO/YAOI/BL/MIND TO REVIEW ? :3
1. KAIto

Title: **Sembunyi**

Genre: **Romance, YAOI**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

Rated :** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku punya cita cita, dan yang jelas cita citaku bukanlah menjadi seorang pengusaha penerus perusahaan milik ayah. Aku punya cita cita lain.**** -KS**

**Saat sedang terlelap di persembunyianku. Aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria mungil bermata bulat yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada tepat diatas tubuhku.**** –KJ**

**Entar bakal ada typos dan banyak kekurangan lainya :(**

**.**

**.**

KAISOO FanFiction

**BrOwny**

**.**

**.**

**Sembunyi**

**.**

**.**

_enjoy it_

Sosoknya berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari menjauhkan diri dari rumah mewah yang terlihat megah dengan pagar menjulang tinggi disekitarnya.

Sosoknya berusaha pergi menjauhi rumah itu sedangkan dibelakangnya ada seorang pria berjas rapi susah payah mengejar jejaknya yang begitu lincah melarikan diri.

Terengah hingga dada nya naik turun sesuai tarikan nafasnya yang dalam. Ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian mulai berlari lagi. Mencari tempat yang cocok dan pas untuknya menyembunyikan diri. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia berharap bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya hingga pria berjas itu tak bisa menemukannya.

"Tuaaan mudaaaa kyungsooo" pria berjas itu berteriak dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme yang cepat.

"Tuaaan mudaaaaa" lagi –pria itu memanggil sosok 'tuan muda' yang berusaha ia temukan, sedangkan yang diteriaki berusaha menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok sbuah gang sempit –yang sudah jauh dari rumah mewahnya.

"Kembalilah tuaaaann.. tuan besar akan marah jika tuan muda tidak pulang sekarang" pria berjas itu tak jenuhnya menginjak-injakkan telapak sepatunya hanya demi menemukan tikus kecil yang ia teriaki'tuan muda'.

'aku tidak akan pulang' sosok yang diteriaki 'tuan muda' menggumam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kemudian perlahan mengendap berjalan menuju ujung gang yang tak sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua matannya jika tembok itu terlihat memiliki celah.

Sosok pria bermata bulat yang sempat diteriaki 'tuan muda' Kyungsoo itu memaksakan tubuh kecil dan mungilnya menerobos masuk kecelah tembok gang yang sempit.

'eugh' Kyungsoo sampai melenguh merasakan celah tembok itu yang terasa sempit untuk sekedar dilalui tubuhnya.

Bruk~

Tubuhnya yang dipaksa masuk terjatuh terjerembab keatas tanah. Bajunya yang tadi seputih kapas mulai ternodai oleh butiran butiran debu yang terdapat diatas tanah kecoklatan.

"hosh..hosh" tak cukup menerobos celah sempit tembok itu, Kyungsoo berlari lagi. Bahkan karena sudah kalut takut akan ditemukan pria jas tadi. Ia tak menyadari jika sudah menginjakkan kaki disebuah hutan.

Sepertinya dibalik gang sempit itu menyembunyikan hutan yang... masih terlihat rindang dengan puluhan atau ratusan pohon-pohon tegap berantingnya.

"hah...hah" ia terengah (lagi) kemudian jatuh –tepat di sebuah semak semak rerumputan.

Bruk~

Tubuhnya sudah kelelahan hingga terjatuh. Peluhnya bahkan sudah membasahi pakaian putihnya. Dadanya naik turun. Tapi –... kenapa rasannya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik tengkuknya?

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, hingaa...

Matanya yang bulat itu menangkap wajah seorang pria yang sangat dekat dengannya –sedang menutupkan mata, nafas pria itu begitu teratur hingga deru nafasnya mengenai dan menggelitik tengkuk milik Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampan dengan rahang tegas dan warna kulit yang terlihat kecoklatan. Matanya yang menutup begitu menarik dan memesona hingga ingin sekali Kyungsoo menatap mata yang sedang disembunyikan kelopak mata itu.

'eh' namun, alisnya bertaut –menandakan kebingung melanda Kyungsoo. Ia bingung kenapa ada pria tampan tengah tertidur didalam hutan, hingga pemikirannya yang begitu keras membuat ia jatuh tertidur diatas tubuh pria tampan yang tengah ia tindih.

_*Hiding*_

'eugh kenapa berat sekali' pria tampan yang tadi dirutuki kata pujian dari Kyungsoo mulai terbengun dari acara berkelanannya dalam mimpi disiang hari. Pria itu mengerjap perlahan matannya. Hingga mata yang tadinya tertutup kelopak mulai tampak dengan iris yang begitu dapat menarik hati.

'eh' bayangan kabur khas bangun tidur masih melanda matannya. Namun seketika keburaman itu langsung menghilang, tatkala matannya menangkap seseorang yang begitu tak tahu malunya memeluk erat tubuhnya.

'siapa dia' pria tampan itu hanya mampu bertanya dalam hati.

Perlahan Pria itu menangkun kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan dan mendongakkan wajah itu kearahnya.

'hemm.. siapa dia? Apa dia tersesat?' tak tahan terus bermonolog, pria itu kemudian menepuk pelan kedua pipi milik Kyungsoo.

"Hey... Kau siapa"

"eeugh" Kyungsoo mencoba kembali pada kesadarannya. Namun yang terjadi ia malah tersenyum begitu manis pada pria dihadapannya.

"hay.. dada mu nyaman sekali" Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum dan kembali merengkuh tubuh pria itu.

"bangun dari atas tubuhku" pria itu merasa risih dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"baiklah.. maaf mengganggu tidurmu" Kyungsoo merangkak pelan menjauhi pria itu menuju sudut yang lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?.. Tersesatkah?"

"entahlah., aku hanya mencoba bersembunyi dan ... sampailah aku disini" Kyungsoo memposisikantubuhnya untuk tidur lagi.

"tidak bisa. Tempat ini milikku" Pria itu merajuk dan meninggikan suaranya,

'kita bisa berbagi" Kyungsoo tak jadi brbaring dan membiarkan ia terkantuk dalam duduknya.

"shirreo.. aku tak mau.." Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah batang pohon.

"ayolah.. mau oke.. kita sekarang berteman.. " Kyungsoo merangkakan diri mendekat kearah pria itu dan seenak jidat menduduki perut pria itu.

"eh.. turun dari tubuhkuuuu" Pria itu mencoba mendorong, namun Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu pria itu.

"kau temanku sekarang, jadi berbagilah semua yang kau punya termasuk tempat ini. Dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Kai' mulai saat ini" Kyungsoo memasang tampang terimut miliknya.

Pria yang seenak perut ia panggil 'Kai' hanya bisa diam dan mengamati lekat-lekat pria bermata bulat dihadapannya.

"kenapa kau memanggilku Kai?.. aku kan punya nama" Pria yang dipanggil Kai tak lagi mencoba menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya. Bahkan kedua lengan pendek yang masih bertengger di bahu ia biarkan saja.

"aku suka membaca, dan aku suka sekalimembaca komik 'Detektif Conan' bahkan aku mengoleksi semua episodenya dan dari komik itu aku mengenal Kaito Kid –si pria berjubah misterius.. secara tidak sengaja aku mulai mengagguminya karena kecerdasan yang ia miliki untuk mengecoh para polisi. Dan karena aku mengagumimu aku akan memanggilmu 'Kai', aku tak tahu apa kau pintar seperti Kaito di komik. Tapi karena dadanya yang membuatku nyaman kau akan tetap ku panggil 'Kai' "

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik bahu itu hingga wajahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada si 'Kai'.

"eugh.. kau aneh.. dan tolong lepaskan aku" yang dipanggil Kai mencoba memberontak

"ahni.. "

Kai merasa dadanya mulai basah 'dia menangis... padahal tadi dia tersenyum seperti orang gila.. apa dia benar benar orang gila'

"hey... jangan menangis.. baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu memanggil apa yang kau mau.. tapi bisakah kau menyingkirdari tubuhku dan jangan menangis?"

Kai menarik narik tubuh Kyungsoo. Mencoba menciptakan celah diantara tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan itu.

"dadamu nyaman Kai. Ku kira hanya ranjang dan bantal bantalku lah yang paling nyaman. Tapi ternyata dadamu lebih membuatku ingin terus seperti ini dan tertidur"

"hentikan ocehanmu... pergilah pulang jika merindukan ranjangmu... aku bukan ranjangmu atau bantal bantal mu itu"

"suara detak jantungmu membuatku lupa akan masalah yang kini kuhadapi.. ku mohon biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu" Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kai.

"ukh!.. kau..." ingin sekali Kai melayangkan protes namun ia tak mampu, ia tak ingin jika nanti si mungil dalam pelukannya menangis lagi.

"dasar pororo si mata Bulat" Kai mengucapkannya secara tak sengaja dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam dekapan itu.

"aku suka penggilanmu... kau pasti suka nonton kartun pororo bukan?... aku juga suka"

Chup~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai, dan membuat si empu mematung

"kita baru bertemu, namun aku merasa sudah terikat denganmu Kai" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalan dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalannya didada Kai.

"A –ku..." Kai terbata dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Kyungsoo 'bisa gila'..

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Kkk~ FF kali ini gak tahu mau buat gimana, yang jelas KAISOO..

Huh! Author lagi ngerasa kacau dan galau nih. Akhir akhir ini kok susah amat dapet ff nya kaisoo.. yang mau rekomendasi ff kaisoo reviewnya ya… :* :D


	2. pororo 'hyung'

_Chup~_

_Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kai, dan membuat si empu mematung_

_"kita baru bertemu, namun aku merasa sudah terikat denganmu Kai" Kyungsoo menyandarkan dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalannya didada Kai._

_"ak –ku.." Kai terbata dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya kebelakang tubuh Kyungsoo 'bisa gila'.._

.

.

SEMBUNYI

**BROWN KITTY**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi reviewnya : :* hanacoco, dks, Ranny, Reanelisabeth, Ji Dary, kyungie, MykyungieLuvjonginie, ArraHyeri2,th-kaisoo,vania, eunhaezha, humaira9394:***

**review lagi yaaa'**

**.**

**.**

**sorry for many typo's**

**Aku punya cita cita, dan yang jelas cita citaku bukanlah menjadi seorang pengusaha penerus perusahaan milik ayah. Aku punya cita cita lain. -KS**

**Saat sedang terlelap di persembunyianku. Aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran pria mungil bermata bulat yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada tepat diatas tubuhku. –KJ**

**KAISOO/YAOI/BL/MIND TO REVIEW ? :3**

**..**

**i'm not the owner of the cast**

**.**

_so_

_._

enjooy

..

Dimulai dengan pertemuan mereka yang begitu –sangat mengejutkan bagi seorang 'Kai' –membuatnya harus menahan mati-matian untuk meredam amarahnya kapan saja. 'kapan' saja ketika si 'pororo' bermata bulat –begitu terlihat manja dan lengket padannya, bahkan ketika 'Kai' ingin bersembunyi dibalik pohon hendak buang air. 'pororo' nya itu mengekor dibelakang tubuhnya.

Tapi ketika keakraban mereka sudah bertahan selama satu minggu. Kai sudah merasa mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran si 'pororo' itu. Kini Kai sudah tahu, jika namja mungil yang selalu ia panggil 'pororo'itu seorang murid kelas 3 di sebuah Senior High School. Dan –itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Pororo mungil itu lebih tua dan Kai harus memanggilnya 'hyung'. Karena Kai baru saja duduk di kelas 3 Junior High School. (Hey, kenapa yang lebih tua harus memiliki wajah lebih muda).

"Kai.. bisakah kau bawa aku lari?" siang yang tidak terik itu, Kai lewati dengan memandangi wajah hyungnya dengan bingung. Sebuah raut kecewa, kesal, dan letih tercampur satu diwajah yang biasannya terlihat segar dan manis itu.

"kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan hyung" Kai duduk lebih merapatkan diri pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar karena menangis.

"hukss.. aku tak ingin berada dirumah lagi Kai.. hukss, ayah memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai" Kyungsoo menoleh menghadapkan wajah penuh air matanya pada Kai.

'ugh!

Kai merasa sebagai dongsaeng, ia gagal menjaga hyung'nya.

"jangan menangis hyung.." Sekuat tenaga, tangan yang ia simpan dibelakang Kyungsoo terayun, dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam sebuah dekapan yang terasa sangat nyaman.

'pelukannya yang terbaik, aku tak akan melupakannya'

Kyungsoo perlahan tersenyum dalam pelukan itu, mulai membalasnya dan lebih menekankan tubuh Kai yang lebih besar ke tubuhnya yang memang sangat kecil.

"sudah baikan ?, bisa kau ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung"

**Kyungsoo berkaki pendek berbadan mungil namun berumur 17 tahun itu tengah berjalan sendirian di lorong rumahnya yang terlihat begitu megah. Ia tengah senang karena baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama adik kecilnya yang baru belajar membaca. Adik kecil yang memiliki mata sama bulat dengan miliknya.**

**" Niel, kita harus bertindak cepat dari sekarang, Kyungsoo harus memulainya sejak ia masih muda. Jika tidak semua yang sudah direncanakan akan kacau" gema langkah Kyungsoo yang tadinya bersemangat berjalan menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena mendengar penuturan 'ayah'nya didalam ruangan pribadi yang hendak ia lewati.**

**"tapi, tuan.. bukankah tuan muda masih belum bisa melakukannya" seorang pria berjas hitam dan terlihat rapi, dengan 'berani' menyuarakan pendapatnya dihadapannya 'ayah' yang jelas seorang 'tuan besar'**

**"itu sudah keputusanku Niel, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus mengawasi dan mengajari Kyungsoo menjadi seorang 'pengusaha' dengan benar"**

**Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan itu -hanya bisa menganga terkejut.**

**'ap –pa maksud ayah? Apa ia ingin menjadikanku penerusnya. '**

"Kai aku tak ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha –apalagi aku harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahku itu" tangannya meremas punggung Kai –merasa jika tangisnya akan muncul lagi.

"tapi kenapa hyung. Kenapa hyung tidak mau" Kai hanya bisa mengusap kepala hyungnya dari belakang dengan saying.

"aku ingin menjadi seorang guru Kai. Seorang guru matematika, dengan begitu aku bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak murid. Tapi jika aku menjadi seorang pengusaha, aku harus duduk dengan tumpukan map yang menggunung. Itu bisa membuat kepalaku cepat gundul Kai"

Mata bulat itu memandang Kai yang kini dihadapannya. "jadi, bisakah kau membawaku pergi?, atau kau bisa sembunyikan aku saja, dimanapun asalkan bersamamu"

Tangannya yang begitu mungil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair "hyung, itu tidak boleh. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menjadi pengusaha" Kai mengelus elus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo

"kau tak mengerti Kai" Kyungsoo meraung dan mendoron tubuh Kai, hingga terbaring diatas tanah.

"ugh!, punggungku ngilu hyung"

"Kai, huuksss."

"yak!, jangan menangis hyuung" Kai menumpukan tubuh dengan kedua sikunya, kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis didadannya.

..

Sebulan berlalu, hubungan mereka juga sudah sangat dekat. Kai bahkan tak segan lagi membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya yang jarak dari hutan sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tak pernah betah lagi dirumah, terima-terima saja diajak bermain disana. Apalagi dirumah Kai ada anak dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Anak laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol, seorang namja yang sangat jarang keluar rumah.

"jongin-ah, hari sudah mau malam, sebaiknya kau antarkan temanmu ituu" Chanyeol yang tadi hanya mampir memberikan saran pada Kai –yang dipanggil Jongin.

"Jo –jongin, " gumam Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dari langkah Kai.

"namamu Jongin ya?" tiba-tiba ia berhenti didepan Kai dan tersenyum

"namamu keren, aku suka" bibir itu kembali membentuk senyuman, yang anehnya lebih manis dari biasannya

Deg'

Kai –atau yang dipanggil Jongin itu hanya bisa diam dan membulatkan mata –sepertinya, ia kalah dalam permainan yang telah mereka buat.

"kau kalah, jadi kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku jonggiinnnn" Kyungsoo mengejek Kai dengan nada bicarannya.

'aarg, sial kenapa juga aku bisa lupa kalau chanyeol dobi itu bisa membuatku kalah dalam permainan'

Kai mengerang dalam tegaknya, dan menoleh kebelakang ketika namja yang hendak ia antarkan pulang sudah berjalan kembali kearah rumahnya.

"yak!, hyung.. aku tahu aku kalah, lalu bagaimana denganmu. Apa aku sudah boleh tahu siapa dirimu,?" Jongin menahan sebelah lengan Kyungsoo.

"ahni, kau harus cari tahu sendiri,"

"kau licik hyung, aku sudah kalah. Dan kau pemenangnya, jadi sekarang kita harus mengungkapkan identitas kita masing-masing hyung"

"ahni, ku bilang tidak ya tidak, kau kalah dan harus begitu hahaha"

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menahan rasa penasarannya.

Selama mereka bersama dan sudah seakrab ini, sebuah permainan dengan kesepakatan keduannya dibuat.

'tutupi identitasmu hingga batas kemampuanmu'

..

Permintaan Kyungsoo begitu sederhana –Kai yang kalah hanya bisa cengir-cengir karena permintaan hyung 'rahasiannya' ini tidak terlalu yang aneh-aneh.

Kai hanya takut, jika ternyata Kyungsoo ingin sesuatu yang dapat menghabiskan uang tabungannya.

"hhh.. aku sudah lama, ingin menginap dirumah temanku"

Kyungsoo yang sudah memakai baju –sehabis mandi, merebahkan diri diatas ranjang milik Kai.

"hyung, sampai kapan kau menginap" Kai bertanya dan ikut menjatuhkan diri disamping Kyungsoo.

"biarkan seperti ini untuk satu minggu Kai"

'apa tidak apa-apa oleh Suho hyung, hhhh'

..

"Niel.. kau sudah tahu diman keberadaan Kyungsoo?" tuan Do si 'tuan besar' tengah murka, mendapati si anak sulung tidak berada dirumah semenjak lima hari yang lalu. Padahal semua anak buah yang ia punya sudah dikerahkan kesemua sudut kota.

"maaf tuan, tuan muda belum juga ditemukan" namja berjas itu menunduk hormat menjawab pertanyaan tuan'nya.

"argg, sial.. jika begini rencana kita gagal, untuk menjodohkan'nya dengan putri pengusaha Seo" tuan Do, mengerang dan hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Sia-sia sudah rencana nya yang pura-pura untuk sakit –demi mengelabuhi Kyungsoo , agar anaknya itu mau menduduki posisinya sementara dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menikahi putri rekan kerjanya.

"cepat cari dia Niel"

_Hutan itu berada dibalik gang sempit yang memang keberadaannya cukup jauh dari kediaman keluarga Do, bahkan tak banyak yang tahu jika dibalik gang itu terletak hutan yang cukup lebat._

_Dan tidak ada yang tahu, jika dibalik hutan itu ada sebuah perkampungan sederhana , dengan keasrian yang masih sangat terjaga. Disitulah Kyungsoo. Si namja –anak pengusaha Do bersembunyi bersama teman barunya. Kai –atau Jongin lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin. Namja 14 tahun yang begitu dewasa membantu Kyungsoo agar lepas dari kesedihan_

..

TBC

Chapt 3 teaser

"maafkan aku Kai, sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi saja, ayah sudah mulai mencariku"

"hyung, apa maksudmu"

"aku yakin, ini bukan perpisahan kita Kai"

"hukss.. hyuuungg"

CHUP~

"eughh"

"kita pasti bertemu lagi"

"jangan pergi hyuung.."

"ingat, margaku adalah 'DO"

..

'aku akan buktikan, bahwa cita-citaku lebih indah, dan Kai aku akan beritahu tentang diriku padamu suatu saat nanti'

...ee…

Met malamm,, saya balikkkk bawa ini nihh,.. ada yang nungguin gak ato ada yang kangen gittuu ama authornya ini ^^

Hehehe~ kalau lanjutan ffnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan (mian) yaaaaa:*

Yang mau protes, boleh asalkan jangan bash cast nya..

terakhir

.

.

needReview!


End file.
